


Mouth Shut

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY PRECIOUS MUNA, Happy Birthday, Light Bondage, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Mikorei Week 2016, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Muna, he deserves the world, prompt 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: After Munakata allowed Suoh to do whatever he liked on his birthday, Suoh decides to let Munakata do the same on his special day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You heard me. Take it.off." requested by Anon. This was just perfect for this! Day 5 of Mikorei Week! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUNAKATA!

"You heard me, take it off." Munakata's voice rolled off of his tongue, his deep tone dripping with lust, more hushed than normal. His fingers were curled into Suoh's hair, and he'd yanked his head back, his lips caressing Suoh's neck. His skin tingled with how hot Munakata's voice was. Give him all the control, and it really got him going it seemed.

And from the glint in Munakata's violet eyes, Suoh had a feeling Munakata was just getting started. "Someone is demanding," Suoh purred.

"Are you going to pretend you don't like it?" Munakata retorted, sucking on Suoh's skin.

"'Course not, anything for the birthday boy," he hissed.

Suoh thought it was only fair he gave the Blue King the same treatment Munakata had given him.

About a month and half ago, Munakata had promised Suoh he would allow the Red King to do whatever he wanted to him for _his_ birthday. Just thinking about that night made a shiver of pleasure roll down Suoh's spine. Munakata on the bed...his ass in the air...that had been quite the image. And now, on Munakata’s special day, Suoh had promised the same.

"I would like to dominate you on my birthday," Munakata had explained. Suoh had been sitting on one of the chairs in Munakata's office. Cigarette in his mouth, one leg draped casually over the arm of the chair, Suoh raised an eyebrow and stared at Munakata sitting at his desk.

"Hah?"

"As you did to me on your birthday, I would like to have free reign to do whatever I please to you on mine." He pressed his glasses up on his face, though he had continued to look at the paperwork he was signing in front of him, as though he were asking for something so casual.

"Hm. Sounds fair," Suoh had muttered, blowing a cloud of smoke up into the office. He often came there later at night to bug Munakata when he was trying to finish his paperwork.

"Indeed," he had said, and a smirk appeared on his face. Suoh hated when Munakata smiled like that because it usually meant nothing good for him.

It hadn't really surprised him that Munakata wanted to do the same. They frequently fought to decide who would get to take on the role of the top or bottom. They were both evenly matched, however, so even when one of them ended up on the bottom, it didn't change how much they enjoyed bantering back and forth. Besides the one time on Suoh's birthday, Munakata had never truly been submissive, but neither had Suoh. And really it was only fair Suoh do the same for Munakata now his day was approaching. Plus he knew how much the Blue King enjoyed his birthday.

Apparently his subordinates usually planned a party, which they all attempted to keep a secret from the man. Only, Munakata figured it out far in advance, which led to awkward forced surprised faces, none of which looked realistic at all. To Suoh's knowledge, they were still trying to find a way to surprise the man somehow; he assumed this year would be no different.

That was a party Suoh never attended. He was Munakata's after party, and they would meet up in the shadows of the hotel room they both knew so well at this point. Sometimes Suoh wondered what it would be like to have Munakata as a regular boyfriend. Would they exchange presents? Would he have taken him to a nice dinner? They were never thoughts which lingered long, as both of them were content with their current arrangement, knowing they wouldn't be able to do much more. Even if others had figured out about their sporadic rendez-vous, (which Suoh was pretty sure Kusanagi had) it was much better for everyone to pretend things were completely normal between the two.

So instead, Suoh had to be content with being Munakata's private present.

"Someone's already got somethin' planned," he had grumbled.

"It is good to be prepared for one’s birthday. It is how one gets what one wants," Munakata had said pointedly.

"I never took you for the greedy type," Suoh had smirked.

"Oya? Asking for what I want is greedy?" Munakata has asked. "I do apologize Suoh, perhaps I should've been more talkative during your present. I'll remember that for next year."

"Fine, fine," he had growled. "You're not bein' greedy, I'm just...giving ya' shit," he had smirked. "Actually, I'm kinda excited. Take good care of me," he had hummed playfully.

So once again, on the night of Munakata's birthday, they met in their usual place; a hotel approximately the same amount of miles away from Homra and Scepter 4.

As per usual, Suoh was there second, arriving far after Munakata had gotten there. He had been sitting at the desk, sipping on a cup of tea, his jacket and vest already removed.

Munakata Reisi was a year older, but as far as Suoh could tell, the man was exactly the same, or even younger. He was so proper looking. His dark hair flipped off to the side gracefully, and his glasses made his purple hues shimmer under the gentle lighting of the hotel room.

"You're late," he had said. "You couldn't even do me the honor of being on time for my own present," Munakata had chuckled, standing up.

He had gripped his hands around Suoh's jacket, their lips connecting as he pushed it to the floor. It had begun then, Munakata had kissed Suoh, had growled against his lips—the Blue King was completely in control.

And Munakata was loving it. Suoh could tell from how hot Munakata's breath was on his neck, and how tight his grip was in his hair. A smirk rest on Suoh's lips, a few light pants escaping from his lips.

And those words...

Suoh couldn't tell if Munakata had planned things to be this way, or if he was going with the flow, doing what he liked in the current moment. Not knowing what Munakata was going to do, not being able to protest, it thrilled Suoh, more than he had expected it to.

Suoh pulled away from Munakata’s grip, backing himself up to the bed, as he yanked his shirt off, tossing it to the side.

"Good," Munakata grinned. "Take it all off. I want you completely naked in front of me." His eyes were narrowed, and Suoh loved how he could see Munakata's chest rise and fall in short huffs, clearly affected by what he was watching. Better to take his time then, he thought.

Licking his lips, Suoh began to unbutton his pants, slowly running his fingers along the edge of his jeans. He loved the greedy look in Munakata's eyes, his purple hues watching every move Suoh's fingers made. He pulled down on the zipper and let his fingers hook on the top of his pants, the fabric rolling down his legs.

"Finish," Munakata smiled, staring at Suoh's boxers, particularly at the slight bulge in the front. Suoh let out a small huff of air, raising both of his eyebrows as he pushed his boxers down, revealing his half hard cock.

Munakata stepped forward, and kissed Suoh, sucking on his lower lip. He wrapped his hand around Suoh's cock, pleased with the hiss of air which brushed up against his own lips. "How dirty of you, Suoh," Munakata whispered, his voice low in his chest.

Suoh adored when Munakata got like this, demanding and intense. Of course, he enjoyed seeing Munakata on his back, moaning in pleasure, writhing against his touch, but still, seeing him be so in control was also something Suoh took pleasure in. It did help that he was the focus of Munakata's affection.

Flicking his wrist around Suoh's cock, Munakata stroked him up and down, pumping his length hard. His rhythm was sporadic—one moment he did long, slow strokes, his hand brushing over every sensitive part of Suoh's length, and the next he was stroking up and down fast, causing Suoh to shudder hard against the bed.

"Ngh," he groaned. "You're a tease."

"And I'm surprised you're talking," Munakata hummed. "You did say I'd have free reign to do as I pleased tonight, and I would think you’d take joy in not speaking up or protesting." It was true, Suoh prefered to talk as little as possible, however Munakata always ignited something within him, a desire to argue and go against everything the man did.

"Mmm," he moaned, when Munakata squeezed around his tip. "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut then."

"Good," Munakata whispered, tugging at the cravat around his neck. He pressed his lips against Suoh's and pushed him back against the bed, yanking his arms up to the headboard. "I think it best to restrain you," Munakata said, pulling Suoh's wrist together. "I wouldn't want you going back on your word."

"Don't trust me?" Suoh asked, his voice breathy, his wrists wiggling slightly as Munakata tied him up. How interesting. He hadn't expected this, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

"Not at all," Munakata teased, glancing down at Suoh's body to admire his handy work. He kissed at his neck, sucking on the skin hard. "It's better this way, now I can claim you as my own."

Suoh felt his heart pound in his chest. Munakata was never this possessive, but damn he couldn't help but pant as his skin pulled into Munakata's mouth, the Blue King's wet tongue flicking across his sweaty neck. "Ngh..." he grunted, holding back every comeback swirling in his brain. Instead, he moaned, his chest rising up as Munakata's hands tweaked at his nipples. His hands pushed against the tightly tied restraint. If he really wanted to, he could've slipped out of it, but where was the fun in that?

"It seems you're more eager than you let on, Suoh," Munakata whispered, glancing up at him. Suoh licked over his lip, raising an eyebrow as Munakata's lips caressed at his nipple. He let out a chuckle, shuddering through his breathing, which only spurred Munakata on more. His thumb brushed over Suoh's other bud, stroking it as it hardened ever so slightly under his touch. Munakata pulled up, drool trailing from his mouth to Suoh's chest as he licked his lips, pleased with the way Suoh's body twitched beneath him.

Watching Munakata enjoy himself so much made Suoh's cock twitch, a gentle spurt of pre-cum coating his chest. It didn't go unnoticed by Munakata, and he grinned, placing his finger over Suoh's tip, stroking it gently. "How lovely," he hummed.

"M-Munakata..." Suoh choked out, his hips thrusting up towards the touch and he bit his lip, trying not to whimper when Munakata pulled his hands away completely.

Munakata began to unbutton his shirt, tossing it to the side. "There are so many things I wish to do to you Suoh. It's so difficult to decide," he sighed dramatically, unbuttoning his pants as well. He pushed them down to the ground, taking his underwear off with them. Suoh's eyes sparkled as he looked up at his lover. Munakata was thin, but muscular, and damn, Suoh loved the curve of his hip bone as he followed the path directly to Munakata's already hard cock. Obviously, the man really was enjoying his gift.

Pulling the lube from the nightstand beside them, Munakata squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing the thick liquid on his hand as he bent down and stroked his finger over Suoh's waiting hole. "Mmm, It has been so long since I've had the chance to touch you here," he grinned, pressing the finger inside, loving the hiss which slipped from Suoh's lips.

"Munakata..." he moaned, his name slipping huskily from his throat. Suoh's hips twitched upwards, his cock throbbing against his abdomen. He curled his palms into fists around Munakata's cravat, desperately wanting something to grip.

Leaning over, Munakata began to kiss Suoh's trembling lip. "Tight..." he whispered, pressing his finger deep inside as their cocks rubbed together.

Suoh panted against Munakata's lips, his hips thrusting forward to create more friction between them. "Suoh," Munakata's breath hitched, and Suoh could feel Munakata thrusting slightly against him, pre-cum mixing together against their skin. He pulled his finger from Suoh's ass, and wrapped his hand around both their cocks instead, stroking the two of them together. "Mmm...your impatience is frustrating me," he grunted, as both of them moved together.

Yet, Munakata was clearly lost in the moment, his mouth open as he panted, stroking both of their cocks together. Suoh grinned, loving how excited Munakata was getting. "Doesn't...seem so bad..." he muttered, moaning as he felt his cock rubbing against Munakata's, their tips brushing together as he felt himself tug against the restraints, leaning up to kiss at Munakata's jaw.

"Mmm, Suoh," he moaned, rocking his hips up as their cocks slid together. "I can't wait to fuck you," he whispered, pressing his lips against Suoh's once more. He moaned into Munakata's mouth, groaning loudly as their tongues pressed together. Hearing Munakata be so lewd made Suoh's body shake with pleasure. Damn, he was always so uptight...hearing him say such a thing was hot as hell.

"Then fuck me," he whispered, flicking his tongue against Munakata's lips, his hips thrusting up against Munakata's cock again.

Nipping at Suoh's lip, Munakata let out a soft moan, pulling back. "I suppose I can listen to you, just this once," he teased, circling his finger back around Suoh's hole. He pressed inside once more, moving it faster this time. Suoh sucked in air, and wriggled his toes against the bed, sighing out as he felt his backside heat up. It was a pleasurable pressure, having Munakata's finger inside of him, and when he added a second, Suoh jolted, taking a large breath of air in. His toes curled against the edge of the bed, and he slammed his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

Munakata rubbed his hand up Suoh's thigh, pressing down gently on his hip as he curled both fingers up inside of him. Another trail of pre-cum shot up Suoh's chest, as he moaned deeply, panting at the feeling of Munakata's fingers pushing against his prostate. He always knew exactly where it was, and with the restraint, it was just enough to drive Suoh insane.

"More," he panted, rolling his hips up, pushing against Munakata's hand on his hip. He was growing desperate as the need to release the heat building in his body grew.

Raising an eyebrow, Munakata looked displeased. Suoh knew he wasn't really supposed to be talking, but Munakata was being so damn slow, and Suoh could see Munakata's own dripping cock, so he knew the Blue King was affected by this just as much as he was. Munakata added a third finger and began pumping them in. Suoh swallowed, a growl rumbling in his chest as he spread his legs wider for Munakata. He wanted him, he wanted all of him.

Munakata scissored the fingers inside of him, and Suoh felt his ass stretch wide. "C'mon," he grunted, moaning again as Munakata repeatedly brushed up against his prostate with all three of his digits. Suoh was growing more and more impatient, and he fought against his desires to pull his hands out, push Munakata down and ride the hell out of him.

"Suoh," Munakata said, slowly pulling all three of his fingers out. Suoh's eyes fluttered, his hips twitching as he grew excited for what was to come. "I told you, tonight you're listening to me. And so far, you've been talking too much for my liking," Munakata said, moving further onto the bed. Suoh grunted, displeased that Munakata had moved away from the areas which demanded his focus.

Munakata stood up on his knees and moved forward, straddling Suoh's chest. "If you want me to fuck you, then get me nice and wet for you," he smirked, placing his cock at Suoh's lips. Munakata was playing, Suoh could tell from the glint which twinkled in his purple hues. Still, it was nice to see him let loose and take control of his pleasure.

"Alright then, birthday boy," Suoh muttered, flicking his tongue against Munakata's tip. He tilted his neck up as Munakata slid forward, pressing his length completely into Suoh's mouth.

He rocked his hips forward, and Suoh watched as he leaned his head back, his pretty mouth open wide as he thrust down into Suoh's throat. Munakata's hand was against the headboard, balancing himself as he thrust while his other dipped into Suoh's hair, stroking through his locks. "Very good, Suoh. Finally doing as you're told," Munakata chuckled through his panting.

He pressed his cock into Suoh's mouth over and over, moaning as his sac hit against Suoh's chin, spurts of pre-cum pouring down Suoh's throat. He rolled his tongue over Munakata's length, slurping loudly as drool trickled down his chin and cheeks. He sucked hard and vibrated his moans against Munakata's cock, loving how the other man squeezed his hair, and shivered with pleasure.

Munakata's body was twitching heavily against Suoh's and the Red King could tell Munakata was close to losing himself, so he wasn't surprised when Munakata pulled back. He let his cock go with a loud pop, licking at his lips. Both of them paused, their chests heaving heavily with their breath, and Suoh felt Munakata move back, his hands cupping under his ass.

"I've been waiting all day for this moment," Munakata hissed, finally pressing his wet cock inside of Suoh's already stretched ass. Suoh's hands tugged against the fabric of the restraint and he moaned, pressing his head against the bed, his back arching off of the surface. His throat felt dry, and his ass stretched, taking Munakata's sizable cock in completely.

"Yes...Suoh..." Munakata whispered, leaning over to kiss at Suoh's jaw, his cock buried completely inside of Suoh's ass. It had been awhile since Munakata had been the one to top, and Suoh realized how much he had missed feeling him like this. "Mmm," Munakata moaned, placing his hands on either side of Suoh's body, his hips pulling back and rolling in.

Munakata was slow at first, his hips gently pressing into Suoh, and it felt as though he was going to go mad from Munakata taking too long. He could feel Munakata's tip rolling against every muscle in his backside, and he couldn't help but clench around him. He grunted, his knuckles whitening as he gripped at Munakata's cravat holding his hands in place. Fuck, why couldn't the asshole just go faster?

Kissing at his jaw, Munakata licked at Suoh's skin, his thrusts beginning to pick up the pace finally. He roughly snapped his hips against Suoh's and both of them moaned deeply against each other’s lips, Munakata nipping at Suoh's lower. He rocked his hips in and out, pushing into him deeply, and fast. "Munakata," Suoh moaned, his golden eyes glossy with pleasure. He was moaning Munakata's name so much, he had forgotten how many times he had actually said it.

Munakata sat back, cupping at Suoh's ass as he thrust into him faster, angling his cock down towards Suoh's prostate, both of them grunting as the air grew sticky and hot around them.

Munakata began to thrust more frantically, and Suoh felt his ass clench, tightening with the muscles in his body. Sweat was trickling down Munakata's face and chest, and just the sight of his lover growing more and more needy was enough for Suoh to lose himself. Munakata had been teasing him all evening, and finally he felt his release rising and rising. "F-Fuck! Munakata!" he grunted, his back arching off the bed as his hips twitched up, his orgasm pumping out onto his chest, the white substance coating his skin.

"S-Suoh!" Munakata grunted, feeling Suoh's ass tighten and clench around his quickly thrusting cock. He too had been holding himself back as to fully enjoy the evening, and seeing Suoh writhing and twitching under him, creating such a mess on his own body, Munakata couldn't hold back his release anymore. He snapped his hips into Suoh, and moaned as his cock twitched inside of Suoh's ass, pouring his finish inside of him.

He fell forward, kissing at Suoh's lips, chuckling softly against him. "It seems as though you enjoyed that thoroughly Suoh. You came a lot," Munakata teased, his hips still lightly thrusting into him as he came down from his high.

"You're one to talk," Suoh grunted. Reaching up, Munakata untied the fabric around Suoh's hands.

"Perhaps I am," he muttered, pecking at Suoh's lips once more.

Suoh rolled his wrists and cupped Munakata's face, stroking over his flushed cheeks. "It was damn good. Ya' tease," he smirked. "It was hard, I wanted to touch ya'," he whispered.

"I probably should've let you go earlier, but it was so pleasing to watch you like this," he grinned, slowly pulling out of him as he lay next to Suoh, running his lithe fingers over his collarbone.

"Hey, it was your birthday. I said I'd do what ya' wanted," he chuckled, leaning over to kiss at Munakata's forehead.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I must admit it was a very enjoyable present, and a good way to end my birthday. One of the best, actually."

"M'flattered," Suoh said. "It was pretty good for me too."

"Oya? I'm happy to hear that, though I...could tell," he smirked. Suoh rolled his eyes and flicked at Munakata's forehead playfully, kissing him one more time.

"Yeah, well...happy birthday, Munakata."

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I had a lot of fun writing this. This is kind of a sequel to Mikoto's birthday fic I wrote, Pillow Talk, BUT that being said, it is also stand alone. For some reason this is the first time Munakata has ever topped Mikoto in any of my fics?! Ahh I'm glad to give him this chance on his birthday!! My precious dork! Thank you to Adriana for reading this grossness for me!! LOL! She is the best beta!! And I hope everyone enjoyed this and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MUNAKATA! <3
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests!!!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, or chat about Mikorei Week etc <3


End file.
